


The Dark Royal Affair

by swansduckling16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansduckling16/pseuds/swansduckling16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royals of the major kingdoms have all fallen into darkness. Queen Emma Nolan, has awful feud that has been going on for years with King Killian Jones. Bitter rivals both invited to Queen Regina's wedding but this brings up a dark history between Emma and the Queen. All the royals find themselves on dark paths for different reasons, a love affair may bring two into the light. How much will one pay for revenge?<br/>And cards on the table make everything change. Follow this torturous love affair by two of the darkest royals in this realms history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Once upon a time lived a beautiful princess who fell into darkness after the tragic deaths of both her parents. Her name was Emma Nolan, also known less formally as the Swan Princess now Queen. She though spent her days alone, dabbling in dark magic herself. The only enjoyment she seemed to take part in is the rivalry with the next kingdom overs prince.  
The prince, newly crowned King had made several plays at her land. His family ruled the maritime kingdom, enjoyed days upon the boat the Jolly Roger. This king went by the name of Killian Jones.  
Queen Nolan and King Jones were locked in chest match. Each one tempting the other, testing the other. Trying to see how far they could push before they’d receive what they wanted, and neither cared about collateral damage.  
When Queen Regina, Emma’s worse enemy the only Queen darker than herself announced her marriage and dared to send an invitation to her majesty a dark plan unfurled. 

“Please welcome, Queen Emma Nolan of the kingdom of Swan’s.” Emma slowly stepped out of the carriage holding her dress careful not to step on the blood red material. Her green eyes flicking around at the passerbys who froze to watch the maiden descend into enemy territory. “Please also welcome, King Killian Jones of the maritime kingdom.”  
Emma of course turned to be greeted by no other than Killian Jones, brimming with glee of his arrival intruding on hers. Dressed similarly to that of a naval captain, he looked dashing she knew but still she paid no more attention to him than that would be needed. Though as always he took enjoyment in the game and took her hand and placed a kiss on her hand. “Swan, must I say you look ready to be ravished.” He commented as they both walked side by side into the grey stoned castle.  
Emma quickly darted her head to make sure no one had heard him, “Killian why don’t you do everyone a favor; put a sock in it and sail away.”.  
Killian grinned, “May you give us a moment?” he ordered his men, and Emma’s escorts who awaited their Queen’s command and at her nod they followed instructions.  
They stood in a dark corridor that was reserved for the Queen’s guest for the wedding, as the first to arrive they stood in it alone. Pale white light entering from small holes in the stone walls illuminated them both. Killian shot a look to either side before he moved forward and press the beautiful queen against the stone, he gently moved her long curly locks from her neck before he kissed her hard against the lips. “If I’d known you’d be here King Jones, I would’ve brought a whole other set of attire.”.  
“I must say, I’m more surprise at your invite. Queen Nolan.” Killian responded before deepening their embrace.  
There were whispers in both kingdoms that Queen Nolan and King Jones found themselves in a torrid affair. Enjoying the dark games they play with their subjects and relishing their time in each other’s company. Those whispers though were blown out, any breath of such idocrosity was subject to death in either kingdom. They did well to keep their secret, no one knew, that was part of their fun.  
“As am I.” Emma said breathlessly as Killian moved to kiss her jaw bone then moved down to her neck. She could feel the tickled of his dark scruff against her pearl smooth skin. “Though Regina and I are cordial despite her offing my parents.”.  
“Don’t tell me you’ve come here to bury the hatchet.” Killian said contemplatively pulling from her.  
Emma grinned at him coyly, “Of course not. But it serves as a great pretense to revenge doesn’t it?”.  
Killian raised his eyebrows with interest, “Anything I can assist you with my Swan?”.  
“I was so hoping you’d ask that. You see what if you and I were to make a scene at the wedding, our feuding is quite aflame as you know.” Killian nodded grinning himself, “We could break out into a fight, a little mishap could only be blamed as an accident. Poor Regina would be caught off guard and I could simply whip the memory of those in attendance.”.  
“I like the way you think.” Killian said smoldering.  
The story of what had happened to the young Swan Princess was quite heartbreaking. At the tender age of 16 the princess often played in the gardens with the Swan’s for which the kingdom had earned it’s name from. Her parents, nice charitable rulers watched from their picnic enjoying the presence of their young daughter. But every scene must come to an end, and they couldn’t ignore the upcoming of a dark storm, which was only a harbinger for what else to come. Emma remembered it as the last day she was truly happy. Her parents quickly ushered her to sleep, she of course knew they’d be up late.  
So like any teenager, she snuck out and watched with horror how Regina the tanned skin, dark haired queen dressed in black stormed into the castle single handedly. Ripped out her father heart first and crushed it as he fell to the ground while her mother collapsed next to him in a fit of sobs. Emma forced herself to remain quiet up until that moment then she raced out and stood between her mother and the evil enchantress. The older woman glowered, “Is this your daughter? The light of the land?” she asked.  
“Emma please get out of here.” Her mom pleading grabbing onto her leg.  
Emma remained absolute, she could feel the magic she’d been learning to wield building in her hands. Her efforts though proved fruitless with one motion she was pinned against the wall and forced to watch as Regina murdered her mother. Regina whispered something in her mother’s ear that made her look over at the young princess pleadingly just as Regina crushed her heart.  
Emma cried out, tears streaming endlessly as Regina sauntered over. “Let tonight be a lesson. This” Regina motion to her parents, “This is where good gets you. And if you ever hope to get what you probably think justice for your parents deaths, good will never get you there.”. She had remained plastered on that wall until morning, staring in dismay at her parents now lifeless bodies.  
That story was only known to Emma, Regina, and recently to Killian Jones. She had hoped one day to get the opportunity to get what she craved, revenge and Emma wanted the King at her side as she did it. Nearly twelve years later she’d found herself lonely on her throne Killian suffered the same pain, and they found themselves enjoying the others company in the process. Leading to her finding herself once more laying in his arms, in her sheets though at Regina’s castle this time. “You okay love?” He questioned sweetly at her silence.  
“After tomorrow, ask that again.” She answered looking outside and snuggling in tighter into his arms. “Tomorrow everything will be set a coarse.”.


	2. Part Two

King Jones backstory itself was quite the tale of woe, in that on a mission from their father Liam Jones first in line for the throne was sent to his death. Killian young and impressionable watched in horror as his brother died from poison from the isle of Neverland which had no known cure. Upon returning home, and relentless questioning his father admitted to this rather intentional mishap. Also then admitting the death of the kingdom's beloved Queen died at his hand as well, partly out of fear for his own life and revenge for his love ones he killed his father.  
Though this was not the turning point for Killian, the turning point was when his love Milah Gold died in his arms at the hand of her husband. Her husband once a commoner, had taken on the mantel of the Dark One as part of bid to retrieve his wife from the King. Killian had not married but had intended on proposing the next night but in the meantime she was simply one of many mistresses.  
After that Killian Jones devoted every waking hour searching for revenge, a way to destroy the Dark One without becoming one himself. In his early twenties he heard wind of young princess newly crowned queen coronation, receiving an invite to her crowning.  
He’d arrived while the kingdom was in mourning of their fair peaceful rulers. Killian watched with interest as a young maiden, with long flowing blonde hair dressed in a black slip attended to the royal garden alone. She gazed up at the red apple tree that stood in the center, and he knew that she wasn’t on alert for him.  
“It’s not everyday you come across a girl of high station out in a royal garden in her slip.” He said with a coy smile, as she looked upon him with startling green eyes.  
The corner of her mouth twitched upwards, but he could see that his joke did not do much to entice her out of a somber mood. “No. Although I had asked the guards to clear the premises so that I could.”.  
She was calling him out, testing him, “I’m afraid lass I didn’t receive the memo. Now may I ask you for your name?”.  
“Princess Emma Nolan.”, She answered and he almost immediately stiffen.  
He took her hand, “A pleasure to make your acquaintance your grace, I am King Killian Jones.” he kissed her hand.  
Killian watched with amusement as she flushed, “I should’ve known that.” she critiqued aloud, “I’ve spent countless hours memorizing the faces of the royals. I’m afraid that after the past year my mind has been devoted to other things.”.  
They moved to sit on a bench, “I heard of the fate that befell your parents, quite unfortunate.”. Killian said, and it was one of the few things he’d said in years since Milah’s passing he meant with earnest.  
Emma nodded still staring at the apple tree and he watched as she clutched her hands into small white balls. “Yes.”, She began sharply, “Quite unfortunate.”.  
The story that she had told the guards is that someone had killed her parents, but she had discovered them too late. No one except her and Regina knew exactly what had happened that night, the night of the dark storm. Emma kept the secret to herself, harbor it, used as ignition for supply the power she need to harness if she hoped to one day beat her majesty.  
Killian put his hand on her clenched one, and she stared at the gesture in surprise. He was cool to the touch, his hand nearly twice the size of her own. She looked from their hands up to his face, Killian was roguishly handsome with ink black hair, burning blue eyes, and sharp features and one of the few royals who chose to not be clean shaven. Emma had never been in real close contact with any male person other than her father, and recently she’d only discussed politics with the noble men who were very much her elder and she felt no attraction to. Being in close proximity like this felt, dangerous, like a game she didn’t know the rules of. “Love,” he said with an accent the gave her chills and accent that was not heard often in her land, “I sense an anger burning inside you.”.  
She retracted her hand from his own and unclenched it, taking a deep breath in ordinance to calm herself from the wildfire of emotions she felt. “That is not of your concern what I feel.”.  
“No I suppose not, but I do understand what a lonely place it is to be atop a throne and if you ever need an ear…”  
Emma studied his face, looking for a hint of a secret agenda but found it held none. “From what I know of you, your majesty, you are just as twisted as the Evil Queen. Your kingdom has fallen into disrepair and your are not known to be kind.”.  
Killian grinned at the tellings, “I will not deny the truth. I have devoted my time to my thirst for blood.” Something sparked in Emma’s gaze at that, “My kingdom has food, and all the things they need, I won’t dabble in politics when the man who is responsible for treacherous deeds and extreme cowardice still breaths.”.  
This time it was Emma who took his hand as he began to realize the weight of what he’d said. Something he hadn’t shared with anyone, and even though he didn’t share the entire story it was enough to send most running. “I understand.”.  
Killian choked out a laugh, “I mean no offense love, but how could you possibly?”.  
Her gaze went cold, and he felt as though the world froze around them. “Just as you have your foe, I have mine. I know death just as well as you, the kingdom I use to look at with great wonder and hope is gone and all is left is this numb hole.”.  
“Your parents deaths I take it, there's more to the story than what meets the eye?”  
Emma’s gaze that had been distant seemed to take him in once more, “I was forced to watch as they were murdered.” she admitted.  
“That means you know who killed them, why not share that information?” Killian asked with great curiosity.  
“There’s a list of reasons. For one thing, I want to be the one to steal her breath. To make her feel just as powerless as she made me feel. That thirst for blood you have I share it.” Emma said, her gaze unyielding now. 

Emma found herself in an expansive room, that could easily hold a gathering of people. She’d left Killian to his own hours ago, needing time on her own to think. She was nearly shaking with anticipation, finally everything would be fix, the hole would be filled.  
She had changed from the red dress she’d arrived in, due mostly to the fact that in her time with Killian it had been torn into ribbons. Now Emma stood in an icy blue dress, her long locks pulled away from her face for the most part and pulled into a bun. It made her think of her father a bit, who’d passed twelve years ago but the memory of his death still burning fresh in the back of her mind, this would have been something he’d pick out for her.  
A steady three knocks on the door made her jump in surprise, and Emma took perch on the end of her bed just as Regina herself entered. Though she’d had the misfortune of running into her a few times, it never ceased to amaze Emma that since that night she hadn’t aged a bit. Tonight she was dressed entirely in black as if she herself were in mourning rather than about to walk down the aisle. Her black hair, long and straight tonight was pulled into a side ponytail and only emphasized her natural… gifts. “Queen Emma. I must say I’m delighted that you showed up for this occasion.” Regina said as she took a seat on the long purple sofa that had been placed in the room.  
“How could I deny an invitation sent by you?” Emma said with false sweetness.  
“You’ve changed a lot since the last time we chat.” Regina commented not losing the smug grin as she spoke. Emma knew that the queen sent the invitation with ulterior motives, but what else could she do to her that she had not already done. “I can sense dark magic on you, which means you headed my advice.”.  
“I guess I did.”, Emma commented casually, knowing that Regina wanted to get in her head, to scare her but after twelve years she wasn’t about to allow her that pleasure.  
“I wanted to give you a gift.” Regina stated getting up from her seat and walking over to where Emma rested so that she towered above her.  
“No offense your majesty but it would be most impolite for me to accept considering you are the one to get married tomorrow at dusk.”  
“True, but I rather insist. It might offer some insight for you and change whatever plans you yourself have made for tomorrow.” Regina commented knowingly and at that Emma felt her heart skittered nervously in her chest. She had been discreet, the only other person who knew was Killian. Which could only mean one thing, that he had in fact, betrayed her. She remained silent though, not willing to show her hand, “I bet you’ve wondered what I could have possibly said to your mother just before she died.”.  
Emma narrowed her eyes at the queen now moving to stand up and go over to the window unwilling to show the pain it still caused her to think of that night. “Regina is this really necessary?”, she asked turning around to once more face the Queen.  
“I believe it is.”, Regina answered walking over to her, “I told your mother, ‘That the light your daughter holds after this night will be snuffed out and replaced with darkness. That is my true revenge.’ and you see my dear Emma,” now Regina placed a hand under Emma’s chin and forced her to look at her head on, “You played right into my hand.”.  
Emma could not hold back the tears that swelled in her eyes, causing her vision to blur so that she could no longer see the expression Regina wore. “Why?” Emma asked blinking back tears and pulling from her grip. “Was it not enough to take my parents lives in front of me? They’re dead Regina.”.  
Regina’s expression became lifeless and still, “I did this to stop you. Let’s not make things any messier than they have to be. I suggest you leave tonight and I’ll pardon you and we can be done for good.”.  
“We will never be done. Not so long as you still breathe.” Emma said with venom.  
Regina chuckled darkly, “My dear, you will never be able to kill me.”.  
Emma narrowed her eyes once more at the Evil Enchantress, “Watch me.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for your feedback on this first part it means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy this one!


	3. Part Three

Emma found herself unable to sleep that night the scene from hours earlier playing over and over again in her mind made it impossible to. She’d excused herself from the rehearsal dinner, being in the same room as Killian and Regina would be unbearable at this junction. So rather she changed into her slip and ready herself for bed and took comfort in the window seat clutching a pillow to her chest and watching the breeze bend the tree’s to its whims.  
With three slight taps, Killian entered her chambers himself dressed in a puffy shirt and loose fitting pants for bed. “Swan?” He questioned to the empty bed obviously unable to see as his eyes were still adjusting to the dark compared to lit hallways that led him here.  
Emma felt her blood turn hot, not with lust or passion but with anger and distrust. “What in hell are you doing here?” She questioned in an enraged whisper.  
He looked upon her, illuminated in pale moonlight and a cream colored slip her hair left down turned white by the light. He moved to her as if under a spell, taking rest on the opposite side of the alcove. “I apologize love, I became concerned after you did appear for dinner tonight. I was very much looking forward to our sparring tonight.”.  
Emma grinned despite herself, but quickly reprimanded internally and shut it off. She could easily read in Killian’s face that he was concern for her, the way he watched her intently told her that and the small smile he held only for her to make her feel better. “You told Regina about my plan.” She answered the unasked question looming in the air.  
“I did not such thing.” Killian’s demeanor quickly changing to become defensive, “I would not do that to you.”.  
“You are the sole person I told, and somehow she knows!” Emma yelled quietly.  
“After all this time have you yet to learn to trust me?” He questioned, and she could tell by the soft tone he asked out of hurt.  
Emma shook her head, “I- I trust you but what am I supposed to think? How else would she know?”.  
Killian took her hand in his, Emma’s eyes went down to their hands at this to watch as their fingers intertwined and locked together. Then they flicked back up to meet his head on, he’d moved so that his legs stretched out next to her, and her’s did the same. These were the moments that she always held closest to her, the time where they were just two people talking. There was always in an intimacy she found in that she was terrified of losing. “There are a thousand ways she could have found out I’m afraid.” Killian answered, “The walls have ears just like they do in our kingdoms.”.  
Emma nodded a bit embarrassed at her lack discretion. He was right as he almost always was. “I need to tell you about her visit tonight, what she said.”.

After meeting at court newly crowned Queen Emma Nolan and King Killian Jones found themselves jesting with each other. It all started when he had sent her fish as means of a present, the court was appalled and in secrecy she found humor in the action. In return she sent him a Swan, and if one were to know anything about Swan’s they can be quite a tall order. This one enjoyed pecking his majesty’s head but in his own time the King grew found of the creature.  
Their war was just beginning, and as time went on it became more elaborate and dangerous. One day, Emma had come home to court to find her head knights head on a skewer, with a declaration of a gift from the maritime kingdom painted on his chest. No doubt in the poor bastards blood. Emma not committed yet to the darkness, though already toying with it in her early twenties was appalled and called his court to her’s.  
They ordered that this matter would be discussed in private and in truth this was the first time they were face to face since her crowning. They stood in looked to be a room for battle planning, though it was dusty she could easily ascertain it had not been used in years. “My my your majesty,” he jested with that ever so infuriating crooked smile, “you’ve grown up since our last encounter.”.  
Emma had forced herself not to blush at the comment, she was dressed for their meeting in what commonly looked to be battle gear. It was uncommon for a queen to sit on the throne alone but they sometimes did and they lead their armies just as any ruler would. “This isn’t the time to flirt King Jones.”.  
He edged closer to her entering her personal space and she backed away and forcing him to stop, “If I’d known it would take killing someone to get you to see me I would’ve done it years ago.”.  
Emma stared at him in awe, “You killed him so you could see me?”.  
Killian grin changed as he arched a single dark eyebrow at her, “Aye. I sent many a note but I find you quite quarrelsome in that I can never get you to comply.”.  
“That’s sick.”, Emma said turning to leave, only to be stopped by him putting a hand on the door forcing it to remain shut. “Let me out Killian!”.  
The position they were in was quite bothersome in that, she was pinned beneath him feeling entirely small under his gaze. “I’m sorry.” He said, and she believed him, because years later he still couldn’t lie to her.  
“You’re not forgiven.” She responded a bit breathlessly as she gaped up at him and was force to meet his blue eyes.  
He bent his head down so that his breath tickled her neck with warmth. “What can I do, my love, to deserve your forgiveness?” Killian asked, and pulled away.  
Emma though latched onto his lapels, “I have an idea.” she said just before she pulled his lips down on top her own. It was like cannon fire locked into a kiss, his hands went to pull her legs up to cradle his waist. The kiss was hot and frantic as if both of them were terrified to be pulled away. She felt his tongue dance against the bottom of lip asking for entrance, and Emma nodded and allowed the kiss to deepen. It wasn’t long though before Killian back peddled into the large planning table and fell against it, her on top of him.  
His eyes questioned her, asking a question neither of them spoke. The games they’d been playing had been a sort of foreplay after their meeting years ago. And though Emma had come to know many men in the time since, but only by means of mouth never going all the way this was different. Both of them knew somewhere in them that this would not be a one-time indiscretion, no, this would be the start of something bigger than themselves. Emma nodded, “Just be gentle.” She whispered.  
Killian looked at her with understanding his eyes softening as he began to undress her. “For the first time.” He returned.

“Killian,” Emma said now after her recounting of tonight's earlier events, they were still in the same position as before, “What do you think?”.  
Throughout their conversation Killian had grown more and more quiet and thoughtful eventually his eyes went to the outside. “Do you remember when we first met?” He questioned in return.  
She looked at him befuddled, “Of course.” she felt his grip tighten on her own.  
Killian’s demeanor had changed, something about it had become more like he’d just woken up from a long slumber. “You were dressed in nothing but a slip like tonight, and were in mourning for your parents.”.  
“Already hell-bent on revenge.” She added wistfully.  
A hint of a rye smile formed at the corners of his mouth at that, “Aye. I’m starting to think that we’ve both gone about our lives the wrong way. Becoming like those who’ve wronged us in the name of vengeance, giving into the darkness.”.  
He looked ready to be told off, Emma could see that clearly watching as he built up walls to brace himself with. “After what Regina said tonight… I agree. My parents fought so hard to keep the world I lived in bright. I didn’t know it until after they passed, but I’ve always known who they wanted me to be.”.  
“And who is that Swan?”  
Emma felt the corner of her mouth twitch up at the pet-name, “A hero. I just wonder if that’s possible at this point.”.  
At that Killian pulled her into his lap, his legs still outstretched as she leaned against him, “You and I both love.”.  
“I just- I feel like I played into her hand. Giving into the darkness as a means to beat her.”  
“What do you want to do tomorrow? I’ll follow you no matter where you decide to go.” Killian stated, the notion of it caused Emma to turn in his lap so she could see his face.  
She brought a hand up to his chin and ran her thumb across his scruff, it rough against her skin. “I don’t know. For now, I just want to sleep.”.  
Killian nodded with understanding as they both began to shift out of the alcove and into the rest of the expansive room. Emma moved towards her bed as Killian kissed her on the forehead gently goodnight. “Goodnight Emma.” his voice came out almost hoarse with emotion.  
Emma grabbed him by the hand as he turned to leave, “Don’t go. I can’t sleep alone tonight.”.  
“Are you sure? What of-”  
“They are not allowed in this area tomorrow. Due to her majesty’s ladies needing their space to work on her.” Emma said with a grin as she held onto to his hand. “And so what if we were to be discovered.” She shrug.  
Killian grinned from ear to ear, “You know this is dangerous.”.  
“Isn’t it always?” She questioned tilting her head up at him.  
“Aye.”, He placed a small kiss on her lips just before she lead him into her bed.  
“I just want to sleep tonight. We’ve never-”  
“I know. As do I my love.”. Emma snuggled into Killian at that, taking comfort in his body heat and in the idea the for once he could be there when she woke.  
She had hated waking up alone in bed since her parent’s passing, she no longer had anyone to run to when her dreams were bad or her fears crept on her. Emma had learned far too young how to comfort herself in the darkest of times, because if she didn’t… who would?


End file.
